Amores confusos
by Nati
Summary: Este es mi primer fic. Primer chap, Sirius conoce a una chica que resulta ser alguien muy especial para un amigo... o es que acaso no es la misma? dejen reviews! porfas!


**¿Son novios?******

     Sirius daba su caminata matutina por el parque, iba pensando, como siempre, no se fijaba en nada de lo que pasaba. De repente, sintió como caía contra el piso, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y al entrar en razón, quedó sorprendido con lo que veía, era una chica alta de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel...                                                       

         -Disculpe, ¿está bien?- decía la muchacha sin recibir repuesta alguna.

                Sirius escuchaba cosas, susurros, cosas que no entendía, pero que en realidad tampoco le interesaba saber, aquello que veía era el paraíso, unos pocos minutos después, Sirius reaccionó.

               -Señooor, Señooor,...¿esta usted bien?- trataba aun la mujer.

               -Lo siento , no me fijaba por donde iba-respondió alfil Sirius.

               -no se preocupe , yo tampoco iba muy pendiente

               -ay.. que descortés , mi nombre, es Sirius.

               -ou, mi nombre es Lis.

               -bonito nombre, extraño... pero bonito.

                       Este comentario hizo que lis se sonrojara un poco, algo que en realidad fue muy notable.

               -Gracias.

                         Quedaron un momento en silencio ...

               -oye-dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio.

               -¿Sí?-

               -¿quisieras ir a tomar un café?-

               -claro-

                          Siguieron caminando hasta la cafetería más cercana, allí hablaron por un largo rato, cuando de repente Sirius se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se le había hacho.

               -Mira la hora, Dios que tarde-dijo Sirius mirando el reloj con preocupación.

               -¿que hará es?, es que olvide mi reloj-dijo lis, que también aparentaba un poco de preocupación.

               -las 5:00-

               -¿que, que??????-dijo muy alterada- toma...-y puso algo sabré la mesa-ese es mi teléfono... llámame cuando quieras ... si es que quieres hablar-le dijo lis uno momentos antes de retirarse.

                     Sirius y Lis tomaron sus respectivos caminos, cada uno hacía su casa.

                     Sirius  corrió todo lo que pudo, tratando de apurarse, porque si no llegaría tarde a la reunión de Remus. Al llegar a su casa , Sirius encontró a Harry muy bien arreglado , el lo estaba esperando.

                 -¿por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo Harry

                 -Hay Harry, disculpa la tardanza, lo que pasa es que...

                 -¿que pasó?-

                 -nada, te digo después..-

                 -dime picaron...-

                 -¿Por qué lo dices?... no he dicho nada-

                 -lo digo porque te conozco "papi"

                           esas cuatro letras jamás fallaron

                   -esta bien pues, deja que me bañe, me vista y de salida te digo ¿ esta bien?-

                   -ok- dijo Harry en un tono alegre.

                                y dicho esto Sirius fue a hacer la lo que le faltaba y mientras tanto Harry quedo pensando:

          _   ¿Quién será esta vez? mmss que importa .. si igual ahorita  me lo va a decir, para que las preocupaciones.___

Al fin Sirius bajo muy bien arreglado.

                      -bueno Harry, vamonos- dijo Sirius en un tono muy alegre, obviamente seguía emocionado con la chica del parque.

                           -en fin Sirius , ¿me vas a decir o no?

                           -está bien, conocí a una chica en  el parque...-

                           -lo sabia- le interrumpió Harry

                           -bu.. bueno...como decía , ella es muy bonita , es alta de cabellos castaños , tiene los ojos color miel...ay y es muy simpática, a por cierto me dio su teléfono, un día de estos la llamo y te la presento.

                            -pero..... ¿esto que fue? ¿ amor a primera vista?.

                            -ay , Harry ¿que cosas dices? tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo no creo en esas cosas, pero una cosa si te puedo decir , es muy bonita.

                       y así estuvieron hablando  todo el camino hasta llegar a casa de Remus. allí ya se encontraban los Weasley y también estaba Hermione y había otras dos personas que Harry no conocía , el los conocía a todos a excepción de aquellos dos chicos.

                   -oigan , hermis, ron ¿quienes son ellos?-pregunto Harry un poco intrigado

                   -¿Quiénes?-dijo ron que aun no entendía de quien hablaban, y en ese instante reaccionó- aaaaa, ellos-y dicho esto llamo a los chicos.

                  - oye Harry el es David , es un viejo amigo mío-le dijo Hermione

                  -mucho gusto , David

                 -y ella es..-dijo ron interrumpiendo a Hermione-es mi novia , se llama Sabrina- y dicho esto le dio un beso

                  -es un placer ,Sabrina.-dijo Harry muy cortes.

                         Así siguieron hablando de lo que hicieron  las semanas de vacaciones, y fueron conociendo un poco más a David y a Sabrina, hasta que al fin llega la tan esperada mujer.

        -oigan, vengan todos-llamo Remus.

          Todos se reunieron para la presentación de la chica, solo faltaba Sirius, que se había ido a comprar algunas cosas.

             Remus presento a su novia a todos los que se encontraban allí , al presentársela a Harry este quedó muy pensativo acerca de esa mujer , todo era igual "lis" ,sus ojos...su cabello...todo era idéntico a la lis que Sirius conoció en el parque  ¿seria ella en realidad?

                 al poco rato llego Sirius con las compras .

                -oye lis . Y ahora te voy a presentar al mas importante de todos- le dijo Remus a lis . Y empezó a llamar a Sirius por medio de señas. 

                 -Sirius te presento a mi novia , LIS.

Este es el fin del capítulo.

este es mi primer fic espero que les guste dejen sus reaviws porfaaaaaaaaaa.gracias  

y quiero darte muchas   gracias lis por la ayuda. Este fic está dedica a ella.

                   
  



End file.
